


A Rewarding Display

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 December 2006 in response to <a href="http://xanthophyllippa.livejournal.com/profile">xanthophyllippa</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Hermione/Minerva: flexibility, raspberry, fur</i>. Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/551030">Showing Severus</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Rewarding Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xanthophyllippa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xanthophyllippa).



> Written on 6 December 2006 in response to [xanthophyllippa](http://xanthophyllippa.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Hermione/Minerva: flexibility, raspberry, fur_. Companion piece to [Showing Severus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/551030).

Mrs. Riddle was prepared to be generous with her husband's most valued servant, which was why she had removed Hermione to Severus' chambers with the help of a special raspberry cordial.

The silly chit had thought it was a concentration draught.

"I knew you'd want this one," Minerva told Severus, whose eyes were fixed upon Hermione's nude, struggling body as she tested the flexibility of the fur-lined restraints. "Happy Christmas."

"It's wrong," Severus said, hoarsely, "to find her so silent—Lady Riddle."

"There's no need to stand on ceremony with me _now_ ," Minerva chided, banishing her silencing spell—and her clothing—with a casual wave of her hand.

"You bitch! You tricked me! I thoughmmph!"

"If you bite me," Minerva warned Hermione, while straddling her, "I'll peel your tongue out in strips—now, put it to _use_."

"She's . . . more advanced than I would have credited her," Severus whispered, after he'd removed his clothing and approached the lab table on which Hermione was spread open for him.

"Oh! That's true—you lick, too—I want to see her writhe."

"Stop crying, Granger," Severus ordered, summoning a phial.

"Wha—what's that?" Minerva asked, while her fingers tweaked her nipples.

"Watch," Severus replied, uncorking the phial and spreading a bit of the oil it contained on his fingers before thrusting three of them deeply inside Hermione's cunt.

The effect was instantaneous: Hermione's body went rigid as a strangled keening escaped her muffled mouth and Minerva gasped, and then Hermione began to thrash in as unrestrained a manner as Minerva had ever witnessed a pet behave—she had to lean forward and rest her hands against the table for support to prevent herself from being thrown off her perch.

Severus leaned forward and captured Minerva's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue against hers in time with his flicking fingertips over Hermione's clit.

Minerva broke their kiss. "Oil of Wanting, _Oil of Wanting_ , OIL OF WANTING!" she cried, coming hard as Hermione sucked her labia and clit hard into her mouth in what Minerva knew was a desperate attempt to give what she needed to receive.

Severus, who Minerva had long ago taught to be a gentleman, was there to help her down from the table as her orgasm subsided to the pleasant, choked sound of Hermione's lustful begging.

"Aren't you going to finish her off?" Minerva asked, as she shakily walked around to the front of the table to better view Hermione's engorged, glistening cunt. "True Gryffindor red—I never tire of seeing it."

Severus bent down to silence Hermione with a deep kiss and was bitten for his trouble.

"Fuck!" he shouted, thrusting his fingers into Hermione's hair and jerking her head back while casting, " _Imperio_! Be still," he hissed, drawing back to massage his tongue. 

Minerva laughed. "Look at those tears, falling so prettily, my dear," she told Hermione, caressing the soft skin near, but not near enough, she knew, to the vee of Hermione's splayed thighs. "How long will the oil last?"

"Long enough to drive her mad if someone doesn't satisfy her."

"Someone, or . . . some _thing_?" Minerva whispered against Hermione's damp curls. "I know _I've_ always enjoyed your attentions when you were in your Animagus form."

Severus groaned. "Gods, I—that's a _secret_ ," he half-protested, fisting his cock faster.

" _Stop_."

"What . . . what is your will?" Severus ground out from between compressed lips.

"Let her move again, and then fuck her—transformed."

Severus did not hesitate to obey.

"Yes, fuck me—but not like that, not like tha—notlikethatohno _no_ NO _NO_!" Hermione shrieked, while Minerva settled into a conjured, over-stuffed chair and watched her rut against the intrusion of Severus' tail.

" _Fuck_ ," Minerva spat, coming just from the sight.

She waited until Hermione had passed out from a surfeit of scaly pleasure before allowing Severus to return to his human form and wake the girl with proper fuck—one which the girl received while suspended from a Fire Ficus before her friends in the Great Hall.

"You've always been entertaining, my wife."

"Yes, well, Severus deserves most of the credit for _this_ display."


End file.
